Nocturnal Awakenings
by Master thief Gray Shadow
Summary: In which Futaba learns succubi are real. And perhaps not particularly dangerous. And that some of them wear glasses. Futa!Futaba


It took a few moments for Futaba to realize she was awake. The fact that there was barely a difference in her vision whether her eyes were open or shut at this point was probably a contributing factor. But now that she had confirmed that she was not asleep all she wanted to do was change that immediately. She closed her eyes (at least she was was pretty sure her eyes were closed. She decided to blink a couple times to make absolutely sure) and relaxed, or at least tried to. Several minutes of lying completely and silently still in the dark passed, with Futaba getting no closer to returning to her slumber. Well this was just great. Maybe changing positions might help. She tried to roll over. Keyword being tried. For some reason no matter how much she willed her body to move she remained on her back with her limbs splayed out every which way.

Great. Cool. She was having sleep paralysis now. This was new. She'd certainly heard a few wild stories about it. According to said wild stories, a demon should be appearing to stare menacingly at her soon. Fantastic. Futaba could not wait to drag her ass out of bed for class in the morning. Oh, she was going to be _soooooo_ well rested and refreshed, yes. For now all she could do was lie still and try to keep that little bud of anxiety under control when the demon showed up.

It was a few minutes later, shortly after she had noticed that she could wiggle her toes and fingers ever so slightly now, that Futaba first sensed something strange. There was...something touching her thighs. Not roughly or anything, it was more like something was feeling her up, but that definitely felt like hands roaming her thighs. Fingers dancing across the exposed part of her stomach. Something toying with the waistband of her shorts. It felt kinda nice, she supposed, but the whole paralysis thing sort of nullified anything potentially pleasant. So, this must be the demon she was expecting. And apparently it was horny. This was kind of a far cry from the "staring menacingly" thing she'd heard about, but she guessed people probably experienced sleep paralysis differently. Some people are watched, she gets felt up. Alright.

She felt something pull her shorts down, allowing a wave of cool air to hit her cock, which had gone stiff in her sleep. What followed was a seemingly surprised hum. Huh, that was interesting. Futaba had expected that if the demon made noise it would make creepy noises, but what she heard just sounded like a regular girl. Was...was she hallucinating a cute girl going down on her? Well, okay, she had no idea if the demon was cute or not. Even if she could crane her neck up to see what was going on it was so dark she probably wouldn't be able to make out more than a silhouette. Still, there were worse things her mind could cook up than a possibly cute girl getting handsy with her.

Something warm and soft wrapped around her shaft, which caused her toes to curl fully. A small groan managed to escape her throat. So she could make noise now, although involuntarily. Could she talk though? Futaba took a moment to think of something suitably snarky, something to suggest that she wasn't afraid of whatever demonic pervert was currently slowly stroking her. _Bigger than you thought it'd be, huh?_ Was what she tried to say, but found that she could only groan incoherently. Damn, okay. But at least she could make some noise. And this did feel pretty good. The demon's touch was light and gentle, almost teasing. Like it was working her up. Futaba closed her eyes, relaxing into the sensations travelling through her body. At this rate she might actually be able to fall asleep. Finally.

Her eyes shot open again as something warm, wet, and oddly real-feeling engulfed her cock. Okay, maybe she wasn't sleeping. How could she when the sleep paralysis demon was giving her a blowjob? Futaba wriggled her body as much as she could, which mostly consisted of clenching and unclenching her hands and feet, nothing that might throw the demon off. Her neck did seem to be responding ever so slightly though. Hmmm, maybe if she just tried really hard she could lift her head enough to get a good look. She clenched her fists some more as she strained herself, ultimately in vain as the little movement she could get out of her neck barely granted her any change in view. But she wouldn't give up. Not yet. Futaba continued to struggle as the demon sucked her off, running its tongue along the shaft and suckling the head. She let out another groan as her head fell back against the pillow, having gotten slightly further than she had before but not far enough. Wow, this demon was really good at sucking dick. This was probably one of the better blowjobs she'd gotten in her life. She decided to just lie still for a little bit, just to enjoy it for a while. She moaned softly as she felt the demon swallow her to the hilt for a brief moment before continuing at a vigorous pace.

"Mmmm...fuck…" Oh, so she could talk now? Good, good, maybe she could pick her head up a bit more too. Taking a deep breath through her nose, Futaba managed to hoist herself high enough to get a decent view of the foot of the bed.

Oh. Um...that was mildly creepy.

While Futaba could only make out a vague outline in the darkness, what was very clear in her vision were two brightly glowing green dots. Eyes, probably. They seemed to be looking into her own, too, even as whoever was seeing out of them continued to work her over.

"Um...hey," Futaba said rather awkwardly. Well what was she supposed to say to the blowjob demon? 'This feels nice and all, but I have class tomorrow and I want to get a good night's sleep'?

The demon raised its head, its mouth leaving Futaba's cock, which was mildly disappointing. "Hey," It replied, in a voice that was now unmistakably a girl's. It - she? Maybe, but it was a little hard to tell based on voice alone - fixed its gaze on her, which was more than a little unsettling. It seemed to be waiting for a response.

"You're...uh...you're pretty good at this, for a hallucination." Oh yes, real smooth Futaba. Although was there really anything more appropriate for a situation like this?

The demon chuckled softly, and Futaba felt the weight on the bed shift as it crawled closer. "A hallucination?" It said as Futaba began to make out a face from the green glow of the eyes. Humanlike, aside from the horns sticking out of the forehead, feminine and kind of soft-looking - okay, maybe the demon was a girl - and...hang on, was she wearing glasses? That didn't seem very, uh, demonic. Weird. Still kinda cute though. Futaba was snapped out of her thoughts of how weird a demon wearing glasses was when the glasses-wearing demon cupped her cheek. "I assure you, I'm very real. A hallucination could never be that good."

Well, the whole glasses thing just became one of the less weird things about this situation. "Aha, tha-that's what they always say," Futaba said in a pathetic attempt at showing confidence. But that was what hallucinations were like, right? She wouldn't know, she didn't have them often, but she was guessing as much.

The demon was right in her face now, and Futaba could very clearly see her smile and shake her head. "Think about it," She said as she ground herself against Futaba's dick, and oh wow she wasn't wearing any kind of pants or underwear. And she was really really wet. "You're waking up. It's slow, but you're waking up. You're past the point of seeing things by now." Before Futaba could even respond the demon leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Holy shit. It was like the kiss was shooting pure energy into her body, rapidly heating it up and leaving a tingling feeling on her skin. If she wasn't ragingly horny before, she sure as hell was now. But even as heat was building in her abdomen alarm bells were still sounding. The demon was right. She probably shouldn't be hallucinating at this point, and this was all too real anyway. There was definitely a demon trying to fuck her right now, and that was probably bad. With some effort she pulled away from the kiss, turning her head away as she caught her breath. Finally she turned to face the demon again.

"H-hey, don't try to suck out my lifeforce or anything, I need that." Ah yes, very commanding. Surely the horny demon would leave her alone now. 'I need that', could that have been any dorkier? The demon's expression shifted into one of...oh, was she confused? Had she said something wrong?

"...How would I even do that?" She said after a moment. There was a long silence.

"Y-you know, like, absorbing all my life energy through skin-to-skin contact, that kind of thing?" More silence. Oh gods she was just making this worse wasn't she? "Isn't that what succubuses do?" Even more silence. "You are a succubus right?"

"It's 'succubi'," The succubus sighed. "And yes, but...what are you talking about? 'Life energy'? What is 'life energy' and why would I need it?" Oh, she seemed kind of annoyed.

"I mean...I thought that's what succubi were after, you know?" Futaba said, laughing nervously. _Well, sorry for making assumptions about creatures I thought were imaginary_, She managed to avoid saying aloud.

"No?" Okay wow, now the succubus looked really offended. She must have hit some sensitive buttons. "Look, I just need some of your seminal fluids and then I'll leave you alone, okay?"

"My...seminal flu-"

"Your cum, you dolt." Jeez, this was a snappy one. How was she supposed to know that's what seminal fluids were? Still, if what she was saying was true…

"So I'm not in any danger or anything?" Futaba said, grinning awkwardly.

"No," The succubus said with another sigh. "Now shut up and let me do what I came here for."

"...Okay." So she was about to have sex with an actual succubus. And apparently this was safe. What a fucking adventure she was having right now. At 3 AM on a weekday, no less! The succubus nodded at her before grinding herself against her cock again, this time getting into a bit of a rhythm. Futaba sighed and fell back onto her pillow again, keen to drink everything in. She still couldn't really see much, but the outline of the girl on top of her was a little clearer now, and she almost swore she could see the slight bouncing of her breasts. She licked her lips as she prepared to reach out and grab them.

Aaaaaaand her arms were still asleep. Of course they were. Ah well, she supposed she shouldn't be getting too greedy. She noticed one of the succubus's hands reach up to adjust her glasses, which were apparently slipping off. Which reminded her...

"Oh, hey, demon lady-"

"Hoshimi."

"Okay, Hoshimi. Pretty name. Anyway, why are you wearing glasses?"

Hoshimi paused and stared down at her. Her dumbfoundedness was somehow communicated perfectly through those glowing green eyes of hers.

"Because...because I have bad eyesight?" Oops, she seemed offended again.

"Demons can have bad eyesight?" Futaba said, more to herself than anything. It seemed that Hoshimi had interpreted the question as being directed at her, because she let out another exasperated sigh as she moved back and hovered over Futaba's dick.

"Okay, seriously, shut up."

Futaba drew in a sharp breath as Hoshimi sank down on her, her cock being enveloped in something so hot and tight and wet that she found herself at a loss for words. She shuddered as the heat surrounding her threatened to melt her into a puddle. Holy shit. So _this_ is what good pussy felt like!

Making sure Futaba didn't have time to get too used to the incredible feeling around her cock Hoshimi lifted her hips, leaving Futaba feeling somewhat cold and bare. But not for long. She came back down almost as soon as she had lifted herself up, and Futaba welcomed the return of the feeling of her walls squeezing down on her. Soon she was bouncing up and down, panting audibly, eyes glowing brighter with lust. Wow. This was an experience. Even as she was being blown away by how utterly amazing this all felt, there was a part of her that was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that there was an actual real-life succubus riding her dick. Maybe this was some kind of really elaborate dream. Actually that seemed like a pretty good possibility. But damn if it wasn't a good dream and she intended to enjoy it fully.

"F-fuck…" She groaned, still trying to reach up to grab ahold of Hoshimi, still to no avail. Arms were still too heavy. But there was a fire burning in her belly now, and at the rate things were going she would overheat soon. She shut her eyes tightly and moaned again, writhing as much as her half-asleep body would allow.

"Are you about to cum?" Futaba groaned in affirmation. "Good, go ahead and do it." Well fuck it, she wasn't gonna say no to that. She exploded inside of Hoshimi, shooting several hot ropes of cum deep inside her. Hoshimi sighed in satisfaction as she was filled, her eyes closing in euphoria. Futaba let out one last gasp as the final spurt was squeezed out of her. Wow. Fuck. That was awesome.

She was vaguely aware of Hoshimi getting off of her. "Thanks for that. You were pretty satisfactory." There was a smile in those glowing eyes, before they closed and the silhouette that had once been a succubus melted into the shadows. Futaba noticed her eyelids were growing kind of heavy.

Well, at least she would be getting some good sleep tonight.


End file.
